1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanner, an image display device, and a head mounted display.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2008-170565 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an optical scanner that scans light. The optical scanner disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a movable section including a mirror surface and a supporting section that supports the movable section to be capable of vibrating. The optical scanner vibrates the movable section to scan the light reflected on the mirror surface.
In the optical scanner disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a first functional element and a wire for the first functional element are provided on the front surface of the optical scanner. A second functional element and a wire for the second functional element are provided on the rear surface of the optical scanner. In the optical scanner having such a configuration, if it is necessary to pressurize and join another member on the front surface, the second functional element and the wire for the second functional element are likely to be damaged by pressure during the pressurization and joining. Conversely, if it is necessary to pressurize and join another member on the rear surface, the first functional element and the wire for the first functional element are likely to be damaged by pressure during the pressurization and joining. In this way, the optical scanner disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is unsuitable to be pressurized and joined with another member.